Cosas perdidas
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Las cosas siempre se pierden, y siempre hay una cosa que pierdes más que el resto. Aunque a Rufus nunca le ha pasado, quizás por eso siempre sabe donde están las cosas de los demás. *BL implícito*.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #14 ¿Seguro? [30vicios]

**Personajes:** Principalmente Rufus, además Sting, Rogue, Orga y Yukino.

**Extensión: **1.441 palabras.

**Notas:** Ubicado después que Sting se hace maestro. Tiene BL implícito para quién quiera verlo. Bueno, quizás no tan implícito.

Los dejo con el fic.

.

* * *

**Cosas perdidas.**

Cuando Sting perdió por quien sabe que vez los papeles que estaba revisando, salio molesto de su cuarto, entiéndase sala del maestro, y se dirigió a donde estaban los demás para preguntar por quien sabe que vez por los dichosos papeles.

Rogue solo alzo una ceja en cuanto escucho la dichosa pregunta que ya había escuchado un montón de veces.

–Te dije que no había que desordenar el escritorio.

–Cállate Rogue, si no vas a decirme donde están no contestes.

–Yo solo decía, para que a la próxima no pierdas los papeles y no acabes buscándolos como un desquiciado.

–Idiota.

–Tal vez. –Orga abrió los ojos, porque con todo el jaleo que Sting había armado era imposible que lograra dormirse, pese a lo cómodo que se estaba en el sofá–, salieron volando, como siempre dejas la ventana abierta.

–No me ayudas Orga.

–Te daba una teoría, si no quieres creerla...

–Yukino está en el patio –dijo Rufus, y antes de que Sting le preguntase que carajos importaba eso y como carajos lo ayudaba con su problema, continuo–, hace poco la vi con unos papeles, me parece que eran los tuyos, supongo que los debió encontrar cuando fue a tu oficina para irse de misión.

–¿Estás seguro?

Rufus enarco una ceja. Como si la pregunta fuera estúpida, y en parte lo era.

–Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

–Vale, gracias Rufus.

Sting se dirigió al patio, Orga siguió tratando de dormir, Rogue volvió la vista al libro que estaba leyendo. Y Rufus se quedo mirando la puerta, preguntándose cuando el Eucliffe iba a empezar a ser un poco cuidadoso con los papeles importantes, no iba a estar él recordando siempre donde los dejaba. Vale, él podía hacer eso, pero no quería, ni por si acaso.

...

Cuando Rogue perdió por quien sabe que vez el libro que estaba leyendo, lo primero que hizo fue ir a gritarle a su maestro.

–¡¿Donde está mi libro?!

–¡Yo que se!

–¡Tú lo mandaste a volar Sting!

–¡Si no hubieses estado tan pendiente del libro como para ignorarme, entonces yo...!

–¡Madura! ¡Te pones celoso de un libro!

–¡No me pongo celoso!

–¡Dios, eres peor que un niño!

–¡No me pongo celoso! ¡Y soy muy maduro!

–Deberías tranquilizarte Rogue. –Orga apuro su trago antes de continuar–, debe estar dentro del edificio.

–Claro, como es tan pequeño –ironizo.

–Y a mi me dice inmaduro. –El rubio se callo definitivamente luego de la mirada que recibió tras esa frase.

Yukino solo pudo reír ante la escena, esos dos eran todo un caso. Rufus fue quien acabo la pelea al decir.

–Está tirado al pie de la escalera en el tercer piso Rogue. –Estiro su brazo para coger el vaso que le tendía Orga, dio un sorbo y luego continuo–, lo vi ante ayer ahí, y también ayer, probablemente sigue ahí.

El mago de sombras lo miro fijamente.

–¿Seguro?

Rufus solo pudo voltear a verlo con cara de circunstancias, y es que la pregunta era obvia.

–Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

–Vale, gracias Rufus.

Le dirigió una última mirada fulminante a Sting y luego se marcho en busca del dichoso libro, Yukino volvió a reír y Orga solo se recostó en el sofá para apurar el trago que acababa de servirse. Rufus suspiro, porque el idiota de su maestro se ponía celoso de un libro y luego Rogue se ponía como idiota solo por saber donde estaba, y lo dejaba a él con la duda de porque siempre tenía que ser quien viera y por tanto supiera donde estaba el tonto libro, agotaba saberlo, porque agotaba ver las pataletas de los otros dos.

...

Cuando Yukino perdió por quien sabe que vez la carta que le dejo Kagura al final de la fiesta en el castillo de Crocus, lo primero que hizo Yukino fue llamar a Libra. Pero Libra se empeñaba en negar que seguía molesta porque la chica de Mermaid Heel le hubiera ganado en lo que se supone era su fuerte -la magia de gravedad- y Yukino debía aceptar que no obtendría nada de su espíritu ni de sus claros celos al ocultar la dichosa carta, carta que aun no entendía porque guardaba, pero algo en las palabras escritas la reconfortaba.

Tras llamar a Libra, lo segundo que hizo Yukino fue bajar para preguntarle a los demás si habían visto la carta. Teóricamente a los demás, porque lo primero que hizo la llegar al salón fue acercarse a Rufus.

–Rufus. –Cuando el chico volteo a verla, asegurandole que tenía su atención, continuo–, ¿has visto la carta que me dejo Kagura?

Y es que él siempre sabía donde estaban las cosas perdidas, después de todo bastaba que las viera una vez para recordar perfectamente el lugar en el que se encontraban. Yukino estaba segura de que nunca había perdido nada por eso mismo, debía ser lindo.

–¿Libra otra vez?

–Probablemente, aunque ella dice que no.

–Deberías castigarla Yukino –dijo Sting, la chica fruncio levemente el ceño.

–No voy a hacer eso, ella me dice que no lo hizo.

–¿Y le crees?

–No, pero no es el punto.

–Dejala en paz Sting. –Rogue alzo la vista de su libro, ese que Sting juraba se reía de él, aunque bien podía ser paranoia, y fijo su vista en el rubio–, no tiene la culpa de que estés de mal humor por celos a un libro.

–¡Que no son celos!

Orga estallo en carcajadas ante la situación, Yukino rio levemente y volvió la vista hacia el mago de creación, este suspiro ante la petición.

–Si, está en el tercer cajón de la cómoda del segundo piso, la que está justo al lado del cuarto de Rogue.

–Ya veo, gracias Rufus. –Se ahorro el preguntarle si estaba seguro porque era obvio que lo recordaba con claridad, y que la carta seguiría ahí.

El mago volvió a suspirar al verla marchar, porque era molesto saber donde estaban las cosas perdidas de todos, y que las perdieran cada cinco minutos.

…

Cuando se perdió la cosa quinientos mil, Rufus suspiro y se pregunto que tal fácil era perder algo como para que los demás lo hicieran cada cinco minutos, a veces incluso le gustaría saber que era perder algo.

Cuando la pelea quinientos mil entre Sting y Rogue comenzó, ya que el objeto quinientos mil era el libro de este último, Orga se sentó al lado de Rufus con una sonrisa en el rostro, el mago de creación iba a preguntar porque tanta felicidad cuando escucho la voz del Cheney y maldijo internamente.

–Rufus...

–En el segundo piso, tirado en el suelo, justo al frente de la oficina de Sting.

–¿Seguro?

–Lo vi está mañana, y lo recuerdo más que perfectamente.

–Vale, gracias.

Maldijo nuevamente, cansado de ser el que siempre supiera donde estaba todo, que bien podrían comer unas cuantas pasas los demás porque su memoria era nefasta, y entonces la risa de Orga lo interrumpió.

–¿Qué?

–¿Te puedo preguntar algo Rufus?

–Claro. –Dudaba que fuera sobre alguna cosa perdida, porque Orga tenía pocas cosas y todas bien ordenadas, no acostumbraba perder nada.

–¿Donde está tu sombrero?

Rufus solo pudo enarcar una ceja.

–¿En mi cabeza? –pregunto con toda la obviedad del mundo, porque ahí estaba.

–¿Seguro?

Miro a Orga como si se le hubiera fundido el cerebro, porque la pregunta era estúpida.

–Sí.

El mago de rayo sonrió ante de estirar su brazo y coger el sombrero, ante la extrañada mirada de su compañero. Luego se levanto del sillón y camino hacia las escaleras.

–¿A donde vas Orga?

–A esconder tu sombrero. –Fue su respuesta, esquivo a Rogue que venia llegando y continuo su camino.

El mago de sombras lo miro al pasar y luego volvió a mirar al grupo.

–¿Y a Orga que le pasa?

Sting se alzo de hombros, molesto por el regreso del rival-libro. Yukino solo le dirigió una mirada que reflejaba su desconocimiento. Rufus estallo en carcajadas.

–¿Y a ti que te pasa Rufus?

–Nada. –Se levanto él también del sillón.

–¿A donde vas tu Rufus?

Miro al maestro.

–A buscar mi sombrero. –Se dirigió hacia la escalera, pero antes agrego–. Estoy de buen humor Sting, puedes esperar a la noche siguiente para perder el libro de Rogue.

–Por mi se casa con su puto libro.

Rogue enarco una ceja mientras Rufus subía las escaleras. Yukino solo rio, porque quizás no perder nada no era tan divertido, ya que Rufus parecía muy feliz de haber perdido algo. Supuso que seria más feliz cuando lo encontrara. Su sonrisa se amplio cuando Sting se lanzo contra el libro, por vez quinientos mil uno.

Sus compañeros eran todo un caso.

* * *

Empiezo a creer que tengo un fetiche con Rufus y los sombreros, ya es segunda vez que le doy importancia a esa prenda. En fin...

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye.**


End file.
